


Historical Consequences

by Figment81



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest transmission from the Alpha Quadrant contains some shocking information for B'Elanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set just after Drive and assumes canon until then albeit with some additions to both B'Elanna and Seven's back story. I've also taken some liberties with Klingon rituals.
> 
> Usually I don't post multi part works until they are either finished or I'm sure I will definately finish them but I'm post this to try inspire myself to finish it.
> 
> Not mine I just like to play with them from time to time

Captain Kathryn Janeway was working her way through the mountain of official notifications that were sent with each month's transmission from the alpha quadrant. She was overjoyed that they were in contact with home but this was the part of the job she hated. She'd dealt with her personal communications and those high priority from Starfleet but still had to go through everything else that was sent for the Captain's attention. Looking through for anything unusual to break the monotony she was somewhat surprised to find a message from the Klingon government until she remembered that the last transmission contained the notification of Tom and B'Elanna's marriage. Janeway expected this to show the marriage had been officially registered with the Klingons. It didn't. 

 

"Janeway to Torres"

"Torres here Captain"

"B'Elanna please report to my ready room."

"On my way Captain"

"Janeway out"

 

The Captain wondered how on earth she was going to deal with this and hope she didn't end up with an enraged Klingon on her hands. The chime to her ready room sounded and brought her out of her thoughts. 

 

"Enter"

"Captain?"

"Take a seat B'Elanna. I asked you to join me as there was a message from the Klingons about your marriage. It seems they won't recognise it as legal as you are betrothed."

"I don't deny I was betrothed as a child but Niki died a long time ago. I can never take the Great Oath with anyone else but I'm entitled to marry normally."

"Well according to this your bond mate is alive but it gives no further details."

"What do you know about Klingon bethrothals Captain?"

"I didn't even know they existed before I read this."

"They're not like Vulcan ones. They aren't prearranged. In fact they're quite rare. They happen when two children feel compelled to bond at a young age. Without prompting they perform the ritual bite that is part of the Great Oath. They usually signify some of the most powerful and passionate relationships known to Klingons. I was only four when I bonded, my SoS was surprised it had happened with me only being half-Klingon especially since my bond mate was human."

"So you bonded with a human child at four years old but they died before you were old enough to take the Oath?"

"Yes, about three years after we bonded Niki died. My father had left the year before it was the final thing that lead to me rejecting all things Klingon."

"Does Tom know?"

"Not the full details but he knows there was someone special in my past I've never really got over."

"I'll add a message to the next transmission asking for more details. At least you'll know one way or another."

"My life would have been so different if Niki hadn't died."

"You can't do what ifs B'Elanna. Go home to your husband and try to put this out of your mind until we get an answer."

Kathryn took a deep breath as she was left alone to continue with her work. 

 

It had been quite a while since the Captain had been called to intervene between her Chief Engineer and head of Astrometrics but given the circumstances she wasn't sure it was a good thing. Seven was still dealing with the ramifications of the Borg children leaving along with the failure of her cortical node. B'Elanna was withdrawn obviously disturbed by the possibility that her bond mate was still alive. What should have been a happy time for her had been spoiled. Kathryn didn't know if she'd confided in Tom but the Helmsman looked confused by his new wife's behaviour. Seven had withdrawn from her after everything that had happened but maybe she could do something to help B'Elanna. Janeway caught up with her in Engineering. 

"B'Elanna would you like to join me for dinner in my quarters tonight? I promise not to cook."

"Captain?"

"Just Kathryn tonight. I thought you might like to tell me about Niki."

"I'd like that."

"See you at 19:00 then. Tell Tom we're having a girls night and he can go play with Harry."

"Okay."

 

B'Elanna was prompt and Janeway had arranged for Nelix to deliver something palatable for dinner. They chatted about ships business and general gossip while eating then moved to the sofa. 

"Tell me about Niki B'Elanna."

"She was the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen Kathryn." The Captain raised an eyebrow as she realised that B'Elanna's bond mate was female but didn't interrupt. "She was only three when we met. Her parents were working with my SoS preparing for some sort of mission they were going on. They took Niki with them and never came back. Even if by some miracle she survived she may not even remember bonding with me. She's human so she's not bound by our bond. I dream about her sometimes what she'd have looked like if she'd lived. A blonde haired, blue eyed stunner. She'll have moved on and I'm stuck."

"You've got on with your life. You've just got married."

"It's not the same. I do love Tom but it's nothing like what I still feel for Niki. A couple of years ago I spoke to Tuvok, while the bethrothals of both species are different an incomplete bond does have a similar effect and he had some experience. He helped me to realise where a lot of my anger was coming from."

"You call her Niki do you know her full name. We could look her up in the database."

"I only ever knew her as Niki. I was only a kid. I don't remember what I called her parents they weren't around much."

"Ok I guess we'll have to wait and see then. If you don't mind me asking what prompted you to speak to Tuvok."

"It was once I realised what was happening once Seven came aboard. My initial reaction towards her was due to her being Borg but once she'd had her armour and implants removed she caused another reaction. I was attracted to her and reacted to her badly. After Niki I hadn't had a relationship with a woman. She reminded me of her, same colouring and an innocence under the Borg exterior, I lashed out to keep her away. Not that Seven would ever be interested in me but she deserved better than someone who only had a small piece of her heart left to give. I couldn't take that chance."

"Given the state of your relationship still I gather talking to Tuvok didn't help?"

"It did but not in the way you think. It turns out he has a family member who lost their bethrothed before they were fully bonded. They actually went insane. I was lucky in one way I was so young when it happened. He made me realise that I'm never going to act rationally about this, Seven provoked a reaction and I was unlikely to be able to change that. I do try Kathryn, I try not to let our arguments get too personal but we'll never be able to be friends. No matter what I do she won't stay away though."

"I think that's a shame as I think your friendship could be good for her."

"Unfortunately we'll never know."

"What was the difference with Tom?"

"Tom wasn't looking for deep and meaningful, just some fun and comfort. We fit quite well. I guess we both settled but I love him as much as I'll ever love anyone other than Niki and I don't know if Tom is capable of anything deeper. On Qo'nos someone in my position would pair up with another in the same circumstances, both knowing they didn't hold the others hearts but were still loved and cared for. It isn't fair for me to expect someone to love me with their entire heart and soul if I can't offer the same."

"Oh B'Elanna!"

"I dealt with this a long time ago. I'm happy with my life, at least I was before I found out Niki might be alive. If this turns out to be false information I'll go on with my life. If she's still alive I don't know what'll happen."

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. We'll have an answer next week. Have you talked to Tom about this?"

"I can't Kathryn. How do you tell your new husband that your marriage may not be valid because you are promised to someone else on the other side of the galaxy you thought was dead and if they are alive you'd do anything to be with them? He knows something is wrong and I'll talk to him once we have all the facts."

"I'll have to trust your judgement on this. I'm here if you need to talk about it."

"I know Kathryn and thanks. I've been speaking to Tuvok again to try to get my thoughts in order as well. I'd better go try to get some sleep. I'll see you at the Senior Staff Meeting tomorrow."

"Goodnight B'Elanna."

 

In the days before the next transmission from the Alpha Quadrant the Captain conferred with both Tuvok and the Doctor on how she could expect B'Elanna to act depending on the circumstances. They were both of the opinion that she could be emotionally volatile and they came up with several options for dealing with her if she had difficulties with the news no matter what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Once all the latest messages had been downloaded and the urgent messages from Starfleet dealt with, Captain Janeway made one of her first priorities to look for a missive from the Klingons. The expected reply had been sent. Janeway quickly scanned it, turned pale then summoned Tuvok to her ready room. 

"Tuvok I've got the response from the Klingons about B'Elanna's bond mate. You'd better read it. I think this will prove challenging. We didn't expect this." Having read the note Tuvok's only response was "indeed."

"I'd like you to remain while I tell her. You may be able to assist. I apologise it is likely to get emotional."

"In these circumstances even a Vulcan would become emotional. Logic can not hold out against this."

"Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here Captain."

"B'Elanna please report to my ready room."

"On my way Captain."

 

"B'Elanna you'd better sit down. I've received the response from the Klingons. Your bond mate is still alive. She wasn't killed she was assimilated."

"They can't hold me to a betrothal to a Borg. I still can't take the Oath with her."

"The reason they know she was assimilated is that she was separated from the collective. B'Elanna I'd like you to try to remain calm. Niki was once known as Annika Hansen but is now more commonly known as Seven of Nine."

It took a moment for the information to sink in then B'Elanna dropped from the couch to her knees and collapsed weeping pitifully. "Oh Kahless Seven I'm so sorry. Niki my Niki."

"B'Elanna?" Kathryn didn't know what to do B'Elanna didn't seem aware of her surroundings, she was rocking back and forth repeating the same thing over and over again. Janeway looked to Tuvok. 

"I suspected she may not be able to deal mentally with the ramifications of the information. I suggest we move her to guest quarters. She may accept this if she has physical proof her bond mate is still alive. With your permission I will alert the Doctor to her condition and fetch Seven. I believe it may take some considerable time for her to return to herself."

"What do we tell Seven?"

"I would suggest as little as possible. I will also explain to Mister Paris that his wife has received distressing news and will need some time to herself."

"Proceed."

The Captain was left trying to work out how to help an emotionally distraught women who didn't seem to be aware she was in the room. She ordered a site to site for them both to guest quarters and helped B'Elanna onto the sofa. The half-Klingon just kept repeating over and over "Seven I'm sorry. Niki my Niki." Janeway hoped Tuvok would return soon. 

 

Tuvok's conversation with Paris was brief and to the point, resulting in the helmsman agreeing not to try to contact his wife until she was ready although he was concerned as to why it was necessary. As Harry Kim was with him during the discussion Tuvok was hopeful he would stick to the agreement but he would arrange for Paris to be restricted in any attempt at communication. The next stop was the Doctor, having been prewarned he agreed with Tuvok's plan of action only providing him with a cortical monitor for the Engineer so he could monitor her condition. Tuvok finally made his way to Astrometrics. 

"Commander how may I assist you?"

"Lieutenant Torres has received some news from the Alpha Quadrant which has distressed her. It appears to have left her with a need to apologise to you. She is not currently able to come to you to do this. Will you accompany me to her?"

"If you believe my presence will assist the Lieutenant I will comply. However my presence is usually aggravating to her."

"In these circumstances I am sure that will not be the case."

"Very well."

 

The Captain was waiting for them near the door of the guest quarters. Seven raised an implant at the sight of the half-Klingon sobbing on the sofa almost hyperventilating in her distress. 

"Seven, B'Elanna's behaviour is sure to raise some questions but she needs to be in a fit state to answer them so can you just accept it for now." As Seven sketched a nod the Captain gestured towards the sofa. "Go to her." Seven tentatively approached the Engineer. 

"Lieutenant?"

B'Elanna looked up then launched herself at the ex-Borg wrapping her arms around her, sobbing into her neck anything she tried to say almost unintelligible. To say Seven was shocked was an understatement she tried to manoeuvre them back to the couch but ended up with B'Elanna curled up in her lap. As Janeway and Tuvok looked on the exhausted half-Klingon fell into a fitful sleep firmly attached to Seven. 

"Seven if you want to leave I won't stop you but I believe you being here is helping her."

"Should not the Doctor help her. Should not her husband be here."

"The Doctor can not help her at the moment. I do have a cortical monitor for her. I don't know how long she is going to be like this but your presence should reduce the time." Tuvok added. 

"If she needs me I will remain. I need to regenerate in three days but if I am not needed for my duties I will assist her." Seven was very confused but if the Captain and Commander thought she could help the Engineer she would do as they asked. 

"This is the priority. Try to encourage her to eat and drink. Take care of her. Tuvok and the Doctor will check on you both periodically. She'll be more comfortable sleeping on the bed. We'll talk when she has recovered."

"I will return after Alpha Shift."

Left with a sleeping half-Klingon Seven carefully placed the cortical monitor on her then stood to transfer her to the bed. Gently removing B'Elanna's boots, jacket and insignia to make her more comfortable Seven arranged her on the bed then went back to the console in the living room intent on proceeding with her research while the Engineer slept. Almost immediately sounds of distress were heard from the bedroom. Seven returned and knelt beside the bed, B'Elanna was still asleep but clearly agitated, unsure of what to do she rubbed the lieutenant's back and whispered "I am here." The half-Klingon calmed somewhat but was not sleeping peacefully. Seven slipped off her shoes and lay on the bed beside B'Elanna. The Engineer sensed her, turned and snuggled into the ex-Borg throwing an arm and leg over her. Seven still unsure how to react to the situation put her arm around B'Elanna and held her close as she fell back into a deeper sleep. Trapped in the bed Seven considered what could have occurred to lead to the situation. 

 

B'Elanna was just beginning to stir when Tuvok returned several hours later. Although now awake she was reluctant to remove herself from Seven and had taken up her litany again of "Seven I'm sorry. Niki oh my Niki."

"The Lieutenant appears to be much the same. I checked with the Doctor her current condition is not medically dangerous."

"She slept for most of the time you were away but would not tolerate my removing to the next room."

"Your physical contact seems calming to her. If you are able I would maintain it for the moment. She needs to consume something. I will retrieve something from the replicator. Will you move her back to the sofa."

Seven's attempt to persuade B'Elanna to move under her own power did not seem to register with the half-Klingon so the ex-Borg shifted so she could get a hold on her bedmate and lifted her bodily to the couch, seating her again on her lap. Tuvok brought over a sandwich and a glass of juice, with B'Elanna still unresponsive Seven had no option but to feed her. Placing the glass to her lips the half-Klingon drank deeply but made no move to take the glass, the same happened with the sandwich. Once she was finished she got up and stumbled to the facilities, a short while later she came back and snuggled back down into Seven. 

"That is a good sign. The Doctor will check on you both in a few hours. Is there anything I can get you before I leave?"

"Could you download the latest sector scans to a PADD, I can analyse them without disturbing the Lieutenant." Tuvok obtained the information and left, leaving Seven with a lap full of murmuring half-Klingon, she started to analyse the data with one hand unconsciously rubbing B'Elanna's back. The Engineer remained reasonably calm as long as Seven stayed with her but any attempt to extract herself lead to significant distress. After two attempts Seven was content to stay on the sofa. 

The Doctor appeared as scheduled and headed straight for the replicator. "You both need to eat, the Lieutenant is exhausting herself and you need to keep your strength up to help care for her." The EMH passed Seven a plate of finger foods and one of her usual supplements. "Tuvok mentioned she wasn't up to feeding herself." The Doctor watched as B'Elanna ate everything Seven fed her but made no move to assist herself or acknowledge him. 

"Doctor what is wrong with her? Why is she acting like this?"

"I'm sorry Seven I can't answer your questions."

"So I am expected to remain here with no information?" Seven asked frustrated. 

"No one is keeping you here, if you wish to leave you can."

"What will happen to her if I leave?"

"I hope she will return to herself eventually but it will take longer. It will also be a very distressing process. Someone else would stay with her we won't leave her alone." The Doctor answered honestly. 

"I will have to accept there is a good reason why you will not tell me. I will not put her through that I will remain but once she has recovered I will expect an explanation."

"The Lieutenant needs to be the one to give you your answers. I can't give you a timeframe but she is no worse and with your help I hope it will not be long. A good nights sleep will help."

At that point the Captain joined them. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Is there any improvement?"

"Not yet Captain but sleep should help. I suggest you try as well Seven."

"Very well Doctor why don't you return to Sickbay while I help get them comfortable for the night."

"Yes Captain."

"Right you can't sleep in those. Let me replicate you both nightwear."

"I have never worn anything other than my Biosuit."

"This will be more comfortable. Help me get B'Elanna into the bedroom, then go get changed in the bathroom."

Seven could hear the Captain trying to reassure the distressed half-Klingon while she changed into light blue shorts and a tank top. She hurried back into the bedroom. As she moved back towards the bed B'Elanna seemed to focus her full attention on her for the first time. "Wow Soch!"

The ex-Borg blinked at being called Seven in Klingon then assisted the Captain with dressing the Engineer for bed, while she made no move to help she didn't resist being placed in a matching red shorts and tank top. 

"B'Elanna do you need to use the facilities before bed?" A gentle nudge from Janeway had the half-Klingon heading for the bathroom. "She appears a bit more with us tonight. Why don't you get comfortable before she gets back."

Seven got under the covers and lay stiffly on her back. She looked anything but comfortable. When B'Elanna returned she got in next to Seven, using an ample chest as a pillow she pulled her bedmate into a more suitable position until she was holding her. "Night Soch" was murmured as she cuddled up to the ex-Borg and settled down to sleep. The Captain was privately very happy with B'Elanna using the Klingon version of Seven's name. She took it as a sign that B'Elanna was reconciling her bond mate with the women she had known for the past three years. 

"Tuvok will be here in the morning. Sleep well girls." Janeway left with the slightly odd thought that she had just tucked her two daughters into bed. She went to update Tuvok and the Doctor before getting some much needed sleep herself. 

Seven was more confused than ever. The half-Klingon had gone from repeatedly saying sorry to her, mixed with calling for someone named Niki, to calling her by the Klingon word for Seven. She had thought when B'Elanna had clung to her earlier she was mixing her up with someone else but tonight she clearly knew who she was and yet here she was lying sleeping in her arms. That led to the question who was Niki. Knowing there were no answers to be had until B'Elanna was able to respond, Seven attempted to sleep. She had never managed to achieved the state but as B'Elanna shifted in her sleep unconsciously rubbing her hand across Seven's bare stomach caressing both her flesh and abdominal implant she relaxed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking with her arms full of sleeping Klingon to find them watched by Tuvok was a strangely disconcerting experience for Seven. 

"Did you sleep well?"

"We both slept through the night."

"You should try to wake the Lieutenant. We need to see how she responds this morning."

"Lieutenant, B'Elanna. It is time to wake up."

"Mmm...Soch."

"Why don't you take a shower while I prepare breakfast."

"Don't leave..."

"I am not going anywhere." Seven purposely got up and headed for the replicator, the half-Klingon obediently went for a shower. 

"She appears much more focused this morning although still not her self."

"It is a positive but her lack of acknowledgement of my precence indicates she is still not fully aware of her surroundings. I will leave her with you. Someone will check on you at lunch. Contact myself or the Doctor if there is a significant change."

"Commander."

 

"Banana pancakes." B'Elanna returned still dressed in her nightwear and sat herself at the table in front of a plate. 

"Yes I know they are a favourite of yours."

"Eat with me please." Wishing to encourage the Lieutenant's focus Seven replicated a small portion and joined the half-Klingon at the table. They ate in silence and when Seven had recycled the plates she found B'Elanna standing by the couch looking at her feet. 

"B'Elanna?"

"Soch will you hold me please."

"I should shower and we should both get dressed."

"Please..." B'Elanna was starting to show signs of distress again and it looked like she might burst into tears at any moment. 

"Very well." Seven took B'Elanna's hand, sat on the sofa and pulled her into her lap. The half-Klingon whimpered happily and snuggled into her arms, nuzzling her neck. Seven was uncomfortable with this amount of contact with the clearly more rational married woman but having committed to helping her there wasn't much she could do without causing her further distress. 

 

Having been informed of the improvement in the Lieutenant's condition, the Doctor was somewhat surprised to find the half-Klingon cuddled up to the ex-Borg both still wearing their sleepwear when he visited at lunchtime. 

"How are you feeling Lieutenant?"

"Happy."

"Mmm...still not exactly your usual self yet then. Time for you both to eat why don't you find something suitable in the replicator."

"Yes Doc."

"Well that's the first time she's ever done anything I asked without complaining so I think we've a way to go yet. How has she been?"

"She is mostly compliant but is reluctant to relinquish physical contact."

"We are getting there Seven just go along with it for a little longer."

"I will comply."

"Lunch is ready Soch. It's chicken noodle soup. I thought you'd be able to handle that."

"Well I'll leave you ladies to your lunch. I'm happy with the progress being made."

"Eat up while it's hot Soch."

"This is very pleasant."

Lunch over Seven attempted to shower and get changed. She felt uncomfortable and exposed in her sleepwear more accustomed to the Biosuit which totally covered her. She made it as far as the bathroom door before B'Elanna's voice stopped her. 

"Do you want to leave? Is that why you want to get dressed?" The Engineer asked in a soft voice. 

"Unless I have to go regenerate I will not leave until you are ready for me to. Is it not unusual to still be wearing nightwear after lunch?"

"It's not like we're going anywhere, besides I think it suits you better than the Biosuits. You look more..." Unable to say anymore B'Elanna collapsed crying her eyes out. Seven gathered her into her arms and settled back onto the sofa trying to sooth the distressed woman. She wished she knew what was causing the distress so she was more able to help but contact with her seemed to work. As the half-Klingon fell into an exhausted sleep the ex-Borg moved her back to the bed, leaving briefly to pick up her PADD Seven was in the bed before B'Elanna's objections to being left alone became more apparent. 

 

Seven was calmly reading her PADD with a slumbering half-Klingon resting on her chest when the Captain walked into the quarters. 

"What happened?"

"B'Elanna took my wish to change into my Biosuit as a desire to leave. It caused a ... relapse."

"Let's wake her up and see how she is now. B'Elanna, come on you need to wake up."

"Captain?"

"You can't sleep all the day away. What do you want to do this evening?"

B'Elanna looked distressed at the thought that the Captain was suggesting she leave her safe haven. Rephrasing the question the Captain asked. "What do you and Seven want to do here this evening?" After a rather long pause for thought B'Elanna suggested reading while listening to some music. Janeway realised this was something that could be accomplished from the half-Klingon's new favourite position, Seven's lap. "Don't forget to eat dinner. Tuvok will call round before Alpha shift, Seven get in touch if needed." The Captain left hopeful that B'Elanna would soon be back to herself. 

"My knowledge of music is limited to the Doctor's suggestions, please pick anything you wish to listen to B'Elanna." The Engineer got up and asked the computer to play a selection of soft jazz then downloaded what seemed to Seven to be a Klingon romance novel to a PADD. The ex-Borg made no attempt to dress after the incident at lunchtime, she would have liked to download some research on Klingons or possible causes of B'Elanna's distress but knew this was not appropriate with her in the room so settled for furthering her research on the slipstream drive. The half-Klingon had made a quick trip to the facilities and when she returned found Seven sitting on the sofa. Looking nervous she headed towards the couch then stopped. 

"Soch...I..." Seven merely opened opened her arms and allowed the Engineer to get comfortable. They sat quietly reading for a couple of hours until the half-Klingon's stomach started growling. 

"I believe it may be time for dinner."

"I think you may be right. What do you fancy?"

"I do not require nutritional supplements at this time."

"Please join me. It doesn't seem right eating alone while you are here."

"Very well I will have small portion of whatever you replicate."

"What would you like Soch?"

"I...I...I do not have enough experience with food to make that decision and I would not wish to pick something you may dislike."

"Is there anything you dislike?"

"Spices do not agree with me. I enjoyed the soup we ate earlier and the pancakes this morning."

"Ok let me grab something."

B'Elanna went to the replicator and joined Seven at the dining table with two plates, one piled high, the other with a much smaller portion. 

"It's a mushroom pasta. There's no spices in it. It's quite earthy and savoury. I hope you like it."

"This is very tasty. Thank you." The meal was eaten in relative silence and when they had finished they returned to the couch and their previous positions. In spite of having sleep for most of the afternoon B'Elanna was soon yawning but seemed reluctant to go to bed.

"You are tired. It is time for you to sleep."

"Join me...I can't sleep without you there."

"If you need me I will be there." Seven took the opportunity to shower before joining the clearly nervous Engineer in bed. Knowing what the half-Klingon wanted but was this time unwilling to instigate the ex-Borg reached out and manoeuvred her to rest on her chest B'Elanna snuggled down and fell asleep almost immediately. Seven stayed awake for a long while still trying to puzzle out her bedmate's condition and behaviour.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven awoke the following morning to find B'Elanna still in the same position she had fallen asleep in but her acute senses told her the half-Klingon was awake. 

"Good morning B'Elanna."

"Morning Seven. I'm sure Tuvok will be here soon so why don't you take the first shower and dress while I replicate breakfast."

"As you wish." Seven was glad that the Engineer appeared to be back to herself but wondered if she would ever meet the woman she had glimpsed under the distress of the last couple of days again. When both women had showered and dressed for the day they sat down to a breakfast of banana pancakes, an uncomfortable silence had settled between them only interrupted as Tuvok entered the quarters. 

"Lieutenant, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Tuvok. Don't worry there won't be any more emotional displays from me."

"That was not a concern your health is paramount. Seven as the Lieutenant is feeling better why don't you take the opportunity to regenerate."

"I do not need to regenerate until this evening. If I am no longer needed I will return to my duties."

"The Captain still has you signed off duty and I believe it would be prudent to take this opportunity in case you are needed if the Lieutenant relapses."

"Very well I will comply." Seven left without further comment, certain that answers to her many questions would not be forthcoming at this moment. 

"I don't think they'll be a relapse Tuvok. I'm okay now."

"I do not believe there will be either but I think it will be easier for you to deal with things if Seven is unavailable for the next few hours."

"How much does she know? The last few days seem like a dream, my memory of them is kinda fuzzy."

"Other than the fact that you needed her here, she was told nothing. She wanted to know why but the Captain convinced her to wait until you could answer her questions. She does deserve an explanation."

"So she didn't want to be here. She was here because you, the Doctor and the Captain wanted her here."

"That is not true, she was not ordered to stay. She was explicitly told she could leave if she wished although that would be detrimental to your health. She did not want you to suffer so she stayed."

"She didn't want to disappoint you three. Well I need to speak to Tom I'm sure he's wondering why I haven't been home in three days, then I think a chat with the Captain is in order before I try to explain this to Seven."

"Go to your quarters I will relieve Lieutenant Paris of duty and send him home to you."

"Thank you for your help with this Tuvok I know it can't have been easy for you."

"Lieutenant." A slight nod of his head and Tuvok was gone. 

 

Walking back to the quarters she shared with Tom B'Elanna tried to prepare herself for a difficult conversation. Shortly after she arrived her husband returned. He immediately went on the defensive. 

"Tuvok told me you needed some time alone to work out some issue that had come up in the latest transmission but you weren't alone were you. Seven was with you the entire time. I checked. What's going on B'Elanna?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Niki?"

"Your childhood friend who died. What's that got to do with anything?"

"She was more than just my friend, we were bonded, betrothed. It turns out she's not dead and well Niki is now known as Seven."

"You're engaged to Seven! You're married to me and you just spent two days with your ex!"

"She's not my ex and technically we're not married. The betrothal is binding I can't marry anyone but her. I'm sorry Tom."

"So what that's it!"

"If I'd found out Niki was still alive but in the Alpha Quadrant then maybe we could have stayed together I don't know but she's here and I won't dishonour our bond by being with someone else."

"I won't let her steal you away from me."

"Tom I doubt she will want anything to do with me even when I tell her the truth. Don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm leaving, it's over. I hope in time you can find someone to make you happy."

"We've only been married a few months and you are leaving me for another woman! Well get the hell out B'Elanna. These are my quarters. I want nothing more to do with you."

"I'm sorry Tom. I do love you but it's not the same as I feel for her." Taking one last look at the man she had married she left their quarters for the last time. 

 

"Torres to Janeway."

"Janeway here. What can I do for you B'Elanna?"

"I need to speak to you Captain, are you free?"

"Come to the ready room, Janeway out."

A few minutes later found B'Elanna sat on the ready room couch. 

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not going to breakdown again Captain but I just left Tom so..."

"I've annulled your marriage. I had no choice."

"It wasn't legal, regardless I can't stay with Tom now."

"So you're looking for a future with Seven?"

"I wish we could be together but I'm not hopeful after the way I've treated her. I'll explain the situation once she's finished regenerating then it's up to her."

"If you are bonded won't she feel it as well?"

"Being human, it would never be as strong in her but after the Borg I don't know if they destroyed it."

"Well keep using the guest quarters for a few days until everything is resolved then we'll get you reassigned. You're also signed off duty for the rest of the week unless there's an emergency. Take the time to try to sort your life out. Myself and Tuvok are both available if you need to talk. Now I believe Seven's cycle is due to finish shortly. You should be there when she wakes up."

"Thank you for everything Captain."

"Go to her and good luck B'Elanna."

 

B'Elanna stood nervously in front of the alcove waiting for Seven to wake. She was watching as a pair of ice blue eyes opened and the alcove's occupant stepped forward. 

"Hey Seven. I think I owe you an explanation, will you come with me back to the guest quarters. I'd like to talk in private."

"If you wish Lieutenant. "

When they arrived at the quarters Seven and B'Elanna sat on the couch but this time a respectable distance apart. 

"Seven first I'd like to thank you for staying with me even when you had no idea why it was necessary and my behaviour was anything but normal."

"I did not wish to add to your distress."

"Well you deserve an explanation. I'm not sure where to start so can you let me try to get through this and then ask questions when I've finished." As Seven nodded B'Elanna continued. 

"When I was only four years old my Sos worked closely with a couple preparing for a deep space mission for several months. They had a three year old daughter Niki and we became very close friends. We were inseparable. They went on their mission and we were able to keep in touch for a while but they disappeared and I was told she'd died. I found out in the latest transmission that Niki is still alive and well you are Niki Seven. I do have proof if you don't believe me."

"You have no reason to lie to me. I have very few memories from my childhood but I know I had a friend. She could have been you. I believe I called you Bella."

"Yes I was your Bella and you were my Niki."

"There were two things missing from your explanation. How did you find out I was Niki and why did that fact cause you to react the way you did?"

"Those two are linked. After I'd married Tom, the Captain included the information on the transmission to register it with the Federation and the Klingons. The Klingons responded that the marriage wasn't valid as I was bonded with another and wasn't free to marry. I knew I was betrothed but thought my bond mate was dead, when the Captain asked for clarification they confirmed that she didn't die but was assimilated and then separated from the collective. When I found out you were Niki I broke down because of how I treated you in the past and that you were right in front of me all this time and I couldn't see it."

"We are bonded but you are married."

"Not anymore the marriage wasn't legal. The Captain annulled it. I've also left Tom. Don't worry Seven you're under no obligation. As you're human you are free to ignore our bonding."

"You wish me to forget about this?"

"No. I don't. In a Klingon the bond is physical. I can feel you. If it was up to me we'd be together."

"If you can feel this bond why did you treat me the way you did?"

"I was attracted to you, drawn to you but I didn't realise it was anything other than a normal attraction. I treated you badly to try to keep you at arms length I didn't want to be attracted to you. 

"Because I am Borg."

"No because I didn't want to use you as a substitute for Niki. You reminded me of her, with good reason as it turns out. You deserved better than what remained of my heart. I couldn't take the chance you might be interested. I am so sorry Seven. I have no expectations but I'd like to get to know you. Most of all I want you to be happy and if that means I stay out of your life then I'll do that."

"I would like to get to know you. We have spent very little time together in a non-working capacity."

"Will you join me for lunch in the mess hall?"

"Yes Lieutenant."

"Please Seven call me B'Elanna. If you don't use my name you'll never see the woman not the rank."

"Before you called me Soch."

"It seemed more personal, more like a nickname, less like a designation. I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be sorry. If you wish you can continue to use that name."

"Thanks Soch let's go." B'Elanna's heart soared at hearing she was allowed to call her something personal to the two of them. That and two previous incidents let a little hope remain for the future. The fact that Seven had come to her when she thought she was dying and even earlier when Seven pursued her when under the effects of the viniculum. Maybe just maybe she stood a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

When they reached the mess hall B'Elanna asked if she could choose something for both of them. Seven agreed and they settled themselves in a quiet area near the windows. B'Elanna asked a few questions about what Seven remembered of their shared childhood and was delighted to find they were some of Seven's happiest memories. Things were going well until Tom turned up to take a late lunch. 

"Well, well, well if it isn't the woman I thought was my wife and the Borg bitch it turns out she's been engaged to all this time." Tom shouted across the mess hall. B'Elanna was immediately on her feet and intercepting him before he could reach Seven.   
"Tom, you can say what you like to me. I married you when I had feelings for someone else, even if I thought they were dead but you will not say a word against Seven. She has done nothing wrong. She had a childhood friend whom she bonded with and since she came here she's had to put up with my attitude yet recently she held me as I cried even though she had no idea why it was necessary. So leave her alone Tom or I will defend my bondmate, physically if I have to whether she wants me to or not."  
"Fine I won't say another word against the Borg but don't rub my face in it."  
"We're eating lunch Tom. That's all. We're stuck on this ship. It's not like we have anywhere else to go so you'll have to learn to handle seeing us both everyday and don't act like you are heartbroken over this. We both know we settled."  
"Alright go back to her. I guess I can pretend you don't exist."

Not wanting to waste any more time on Tom, B'Elanna headed back to Seven and found her standing by their table. The half-Klingon knew with her superior hearing she had heard every word.   
"I'm sorry you had to hear that Soch. He had no right to say those things about you."  
"It is no worse than many other things said about me and at least he has some reason behind it."  
"No one has the right to say anything about you and I will put a stop to it. It's the least I can do as I know I was worst of all."  
"I think it would be best if I returned to the Cargo Bay now. The Captain has given me the rest of the week off. Perhaps we could meet again at some point tomorrow?"  
"I'd like that." B'Elanna wanted to stop her leaving, not let Tom run her off but knew she had to respect her decision and give her some space. At least it hadn't scared her off completely. 

As soon as Seven reached the Cargo Bay she took the opportunity to research Klingon bonds and betrothals. She was already aware of the Great Oath and ritual bite and that Klingons could be betrothed but she didn't know about the intricacies. The ex-Borg had always felt a pull towards the Chief Engineer that she couldn't explain, it kept her returning to Engineering even if it was just to take her abuse. The feeling she got when she saw the flash of passionate anger in her eyes led to her continuing to antagonise the half-Klingon instead of trying to develop a more stable amicable relationship.   
Their bond was strong within her, Seven was sure of it now she had identified the feelings. To know she had twice performed the ritual bite on B'Elanna without them taking the Oath and fully bonding shocked her and caused her to reanalyse certain past actions. It was up to her what to do with the knowledge. The last few days had been confusing but some aspects she would like to repeat. Seven realised it might just be as simple as asking. 

"Seven to Torres"  
"B'Elanna here Soch, what can I do for you." The Engineer was surprised to hear from the ex-Borg only a few hours after their lunch together.   
"I wish to ask you two things."  
"Go ahead"  
"Tomorrow is too long to wait, I would like to see you again this evening"  
"Sure" Stuttered B'Elanna "I'm still staying in the guest quarters you can come round whenever you want. What else did you want to ask?"  
"You called me Soch. I would like to call you Bella, you may also call me Niki again if you would like."  
"Of course you can call me Bella and thank you. I'll see you soon." B'Elanna sat stunned and wondered what was going on in her bondmate's head.


	6. Chapter 6

B'Elanna let Seven in as soon as she arrived and gestured to the couch, where surprisingly the blonde sat without protest.   
"Not that I'm not glad you're here but I didn't expect to see you so soon Soch." B'Elanna started nervously.   
"Bella I am not sure exactly what I feel for you but I do feel something and though I was disturbed by your distress there were things we did I would like to repeat now you are feeling better." Saying that Seven opened her arms. B'Elanna's eyes went wide but she wasn't willing to waste the opportunity and settled on her bondmate's lap. As she felt the ex-Borg's arms tighten around her she sighed contentedly. They spent the evening getting to know each other, chatting about anything and everything, only reluctantly parting to share a meal, resuming as soon as they were finished eating. 

B'Elanna tried to stifle a yawn but she was still exhausted from the emotional upset of the last few days. She didn't want the evening to end. Seven being Seven of course noticed.   
"You need to sleep I will go."   
"Stay! I know you don't need to regenerate tonight and I just want to hold you but if I'm going too fast tell me and I'll back off."  
"Bella calm down, I would like to stay. I enjoyed sleeping with you in my arms. Let us go to bed."  
Both ladies headed to the bedroom and retrieved their sleepwear from the night before. Seven went to change in the bathroom while B'Elanna got undressed where she was. When the ex-Borg returned, the half-Klingon took the opportunity to really look for the first time at her bondmate out of her Biosuit. A growl rose in her chest she was unable to restrain, Seven blushed and embarrassed B'Elanna looked away.   
"Do not hide yourself Bella. You are Klingon and I am flattered. We are bonded you are allowed to look."  
"No Soch, that makes me want to look, it doesn't mean I'm allowed."  
"It does if I allow you. You had an honest reaction and I liked it. Come to bed."  
Seven got herself comfortable as B'Elanna nervously approached the bed. She'd asked Seven to stay but wasn't sure how she'd react to laying in bed with the woman. Not able to put it off any longer she climbed into bed and snuggled up to her bedmate. Seven snuggled back stroking along her spinal ridges. The feel of so much of the beautiful blonde's skin against her own began to have an effect and there was no way Seven hadn't noticed but she made no attempt to move away. The half-Klingon concentrated on calming herself down, it was much too soon for any other option. 

Waking first the following morning B'Elanna raised her head from an ample chest to look at a peaceful sleeping face. As if aware she was being watched blue eyes opened, unable to resist B'Elanna softly kissed her sleepy beauty.   
"Good morning beautiful, I want every morning to be like this. Move in with me. I need new quarters, you don't even have any. Let's get Janeway to assign us them together."  
Seven just looked shocked, still unused to sleeping she awoke disoriented. The kiss followed by this request was completely unexpected. For once in her life she decided not to analyse the situation and responded with the answer she wanted to give.   
"Yes"  
"Yes?"  
"Yes I will move in with you!"  
B'Elanna never responded verbally, she just straddled her bondmate and kissed her deeply. With both women off duty, it was many hours later before they left the bed, both learning to enjoy the pleasure of kissing the right person.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big gap in updates but here's another one.

When they finally managed to drag themselves from the comfort of the bed and each other's arms they contacted the Captain and agreed to meet her in the ready room.   
"How are you ladies today? Not too bored being off work?"  
"We are well and no Captain we've managed to keep ourselves occupied."  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I'd like to be reassigned quarters Captain. For the both of us."  
"You'd like to share quarters?"  
"We're not talking about being roommates Captain. We wish to live together as bondmates, with a view to taking the Great Oath once we feel ready."  
"What are your views on this Seven?"  
"I have found I enjoy sleeping with my Bella in my arms also I have no quarters of my own."  
"Very well I will speak to Chakotay about finding something suitable. He'll let you know where."  
"Thank you Captain."  
"Seven, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"  
"Captain?"  
"Bella why don't you find Ensign Kim and ask him to arrange to collect your belongings from your old quarters."  
"Good idea Soch. Call me when you are done and we'll get lunch. Captain."  
B'Elanna left them alone somewhat concerned about the conversation that would take place in her absence. 

"Seven, are you sure this is what you want? Your lack of private quarters is an oversight that should have been rectified a long time ago. If you would like your own quarters I am quite prepared to assign them."  
"I meant what I said Captain I want to live with B'Elanna."  
I've spoken to the Doctor and Tuvok, you do realise with her being apart from her bondmate for so long her 'affections' are unlikely to remain innocent, especially with you sharing a bed. I'm worried she will try to rush you into something you're not ready for."  
"Captain I feel this bond as strongly as she does. If we both wish to move to a more intimate relationship I don't think it's any of your business."  
"I'm only trying to council you and do right by you."  
"As you did with the children? I could not stop you taking them away from me but I will not allow you to interfere with my bond. I believe it would be damaging to us both. I love her Captain. Why do you think I continued to seek out her abuse. At least then her passion was turned towards me even if it was only passionate anger."  
"Alright Seven I won't try to interfere again. I know you plan to take the Great Oath but if you wish for a human marriage ceremony at some point I would be happy to perform it."  
"Thank you Captain."

Meeting up again in the mess hall B'elanna was surprised when Seven greeted her with a hug and seemed reluctant to let go.   
"Soch, Niki, are you okay?"  
"I found my conversation with the Captain to be emotionally distressing."  
"Do you want to tell me about it or is it private?"  
"The Captain was concerned we were moving too fast and that you were rushing me into 'things' I wasn't prepared for."  
"Soch I would never force you into anything. We'll move at your pace. I've waited so long to be with you I won't do anything to hurt you."  
"Calm down Bella. I told the Captain that while she had the power to take the children from me and with it perhaps my only chance to experience motherhood she had no right to interfere with our bond or my love for you. I do love you Bella."  
"Oh Niki, I love you too. I gave up most of my Klingon heritage when I thought you'd died so have little to offer you as a mate beyond my love but I believe Kahless himself brought me here to find you again. As for the Borg children being your only chance at motherhood, we're together now and I'd love to have a family with you when you are ready."  
"Because of what the Borg did to me I can never carry our child but I can contribute genetic material if you would be prepared to carry the child."  
"Soch of course I would be the one to get pregnant if needed though you may need to guard the rest of the ship from the hormonal Klingon but I think we're getting ahead of ourselves. We'll want plenty of time to 'practice' first before we try to get pregnant."  
"Bella no matter how much we 'practice', it is impossible for us to get pregnant that way."  
"Yes but think of how much fun it'll be trying." B'elanna wriggled her eyebrows as she looked Seven up and down causing the ex-Borg to blush. "On a serious note I'd like us to be fully bonded under the Oath before we commit to each other fully in other ways. There's no rush though I'm enjoying everything we're doing."  
"I would like to savour our 'courtship' there has been and there will be no one else in my life. You are the only one I will experience everything with." A shiver went down the half-Klingon's spine at the thought of introducing the blonde to all aspects of their relationship, secretly glad that circumstances had robbed the young woman of the usual adolescence and emergence of adulthood if they had to be apart during that time, while saddened that she had chosen to assuage her loneliness with a small list of inadequate men. The latest of which she'd even married in front of her mate to her shame. If she'd had any hope of seeing her Niki again she would have waited for her forever.   
"I'd like to savour it too Soch, while I've been in relationships before, hell I even thought I was married. I've never been courted or courted anyone before and just so you know I never felt able to be involved with any woman other than my Niki so some things will be new to me too."  
"Let us go back to the guest quarters. I wish to spend the afternoon kissing you and I do not believe it would be wise to stay in the mess hall."  
"Don't want to give everyone a show hey blondie?"  
"I did not think you would want your Engineers to see their 'scary' Klingon chief sat on my lap being kissed senseless while purring like a Tika cat." B'Elanna lent across the table and treated her bondmate to a deep kiss.   
"I'm not ashamed of our love and my Engineers know better than to comment on my love life when I can hear them at least but I promised Tom we wouldn't rub it in. Speaking of which Kahless knows what the rumour mill is making of this."  
"I could tell you what I've heard but I wish to indulge in more pleasant pursuits. Let us return to our temporary quarters."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this has gone in a direction I was expecting originally. If you've been reading so far note the change in rating

Once they'd returned to the quarters B'Elanna headed for the couch but Seven paused.   
"Soch I thought you wanted to spend the afternoon kissing? Have you changed your mind?"  
"No I still wish to hold and kiss you but I enjoyed feeling your skin against mine this morning. Could we change before engaging in this activity?"  
"Soch we just had lunch, it isn't exactly usual to wear nightwear in the afternoon."  
"We did once before."  
"Yes but I wasn't myself then."  
"We could wear something else but I feel less restricted out of my Biosuit. More like your Niki than Seven of Nine."  
"The less restrictions are what I'm worried about but what the hell we're both adults and off duty we can do what we want, but we stay out here on the couch I'm not sure I trust myself spending all afternoon in bed with you. Go get changed in the bathroom I'll change out here I don't think we're ready to see everything the other has to offer." As Seven headed for the bathroom B'elanna could be heard to mutter, "Six foot of curious doe-eyed blonde gonna be the death of me but what a death."

Once changed B'elanna treated Seven to another growl of appreciation and they approached the couch. Rather than sitting in Seven's lap this time B'elanna straddled her figuring if her bondmate wanted skin to skin contact she'd give it to her. They spent hours just kissing moving from gentle butterfly kisses to deeply passionate and back again with everything in between. Hands didn't remain still but didn't venture into obviously dangerous territory. B'Elanna ran her hands through Seven's hair caressing her shoulders and arms. With their position Seven had full access to the half-Klingon's back and what had started as a stroking of her spinal ridges developed into a deep massage of her lower back. B'elanna wasn't sure if the ex-Borg had researched Klingons but that activity moved beyond kissing or snuggling well into foreplay and B'elanna found herself wetting with desire. As the massage continued the Engineer realised she had soaked through her shorts and was well on her way to soaking her bondmate's. There was no way Seven hadn't noticed the state she was in. B'elanna hadn't thought it possible for her to achieve orgasm from just kissing and having her back rubbed but she was well on the way if she didn't put a stop to it. With difficulty she placed her hands over Seven's and stopped her. Pulling back she found the ex-Borg's eyes dilated with desire and breathing deeply she realised the air was heavy with both her musk and Seven's. It would be so easy to reach into the blonde's shorts and give her beautiful bondmate the release she so desired but her wish to do things properly stilled her hand. A question popped into her head which she suddenly found the need to answer.  
"Soch baby, wow I don't know if you intended to have that effect on me but we need to stop if we want to enjoy our courtship. I know you've never been intimate with anyone else but have you ever experienced real pleasure?"  
"My quarters were in a public cargo bay and I showered in sickbay. I rarely had an opportunity even if I had an inclination, besides I have only ever experienced arousal in your presence. I am glad my Biosuits are thicker than these shorts or my desire would have been obvious when we argued in Engineering."  
"Arguing with me turned you on?"  
"Your passion turned me on. When you got into my personal space and I could smell your unique scent so close, I would feel my wetness seeping into my Biosuit but it has never been as abundant as it is today."  
"I'm sorry I was blind to you for so long but I want us both to enjoy your first orgasm and I'd rather it didn't happen when we were just fooling around. I think a shower and then dinner might be our best option."  
"We would conserve water if we showered together."  
"Soch!"  
"I am only teasing I know we are not ready for that, although I look forward to when we are."  
"Soch, baby, I'm so close to the edge I think I'd come if I just saw you naked right now and I know what you might be thinking but all I'm gonna do is shower. The only person who can make me come from now on is you. I'm not gonna touch myself until you are ready to touch me."  
B'Elanna stood and reached out both hands to help Seven stand, as she looked at her mate she realised there were two dark stains on her light blue shorts the one she had put there and the one that Seven had put there herself. The half-Klingon couldn't suppress an aroused growl and started shaking, she was closer to the edge than even she'd realised. Seven pulled her into her arms and whispered into her ear. "Come for me Bella." The hybrid was helpless to resist and came apart in her bondmate's arms, moaning and calling out her name. As she came back to herself B'elanna found herself held in strong arms and ashamed burrowed her head into the ample chest in front of her, not willing to face her bondmate.   
"That was beautiful Bella."  
"I should have had more control."  
"Why? I am flattered that the evidence of my arousal was all it took to push you over the edge."  
"No the sight of your shorts pushed me right to the edge. Your voice pushed me over."  
"You said the only one who could make you come was me and I did. Bella if we had both been Klingon and found each other again it would have been a quick bite and into bed. In other circumstances even with us both as we are that might have still happened but with our shared past and my unique past you are trying to take things slowly. Your human side is helping up to a point but your Klingon side wants to experience everything it's been missing. Don't deny yourself, if you need release take it. I will just be happy to have helped you find pleasure."  
"Soch, that is so one-sided. It's like I'm using you to get off, yet denying you the same."  
"No Bella it won't be long until we are ready to make love but it would be nice to wait until we are in our own bed. You are not using me. The sight and feel of you in my arms was so arousing. It was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced so far and I have no objection to experiencing it again before I am ready for the full experience myself."  
"I'll think about it. Now it is definitely time for that shower!"


	9. Chapter 9

After separate showers and a dinner where B’Elanna introduced Seven to another dish she enjoyed, the ladies returned to their favourite place on the couch. This time B’Elanna curled up in her bond mate’s lap and the pair discussed Seven’s ideas for the slipstream drive until they were interrupted by a comm call from Chakotay letting them know that he needed one more day to get their new quarters ready and they could move in on their last day off duty.   
“It’ll be nice to get settled in our new place. I've enjoyed being here with you but I can't wait for us to officially move in together. Do you have any plans for tomorrow? I have a few things I need to deal with and it makes sense to do them tomorrow.”  
“I would like to spend some time with Naomi Wildman. I missed our usual Kadiskot game and I think she would be interested to find out about the changes in my life”  
“Oh yeah Spikes must be wondering what's going on. Just think soon you'll have your own place to invite her too. So we each get on with what we need to do tomorrow then meet up for dinner. Sounds like a plan?”  
“Yes, we pursue independent projects tomorrow. You would not mind if I invited Naomi Wildman to our quarters?”  
“First it wouldn't matter what I thought, you can invite who you want but I've not spent much time with her. I need to get to know your friend.”  
The rest of the evening was spent chatting interspersed with kisses. They were careful not to let things get carried away and spent the night wrapped in each other's arms. 

B’Elanna was glad Seven had her own plans for the day. She had some things to accomplish which would be easier on her own including a surprise for the evening. Luckily the half-Klingon’s regular scheduled holodeck hours were that night. She rarely used the holodeck other than for exercise or the occasional spa and her hours were usually donated to Captain Proton or whatever latest project her ex was involved in. Tonight she wanted to take her bond mate on a date. 

Her first stop was xenobiology to have a quick chat with Samantha Wildman.   
“Hi Sam I need a quick favour. I don't know what you've heard through the rumour mill but I'm taking Seven on a date tonight and I'd like you to find her something to wear.”  
“I heard you finally dumped Paris’ ass for Seven. Something to do with a prior claim. Don't know what you ever saw in him. It doesn't bother me as long as she's happy. Why ask me not the Captain?”  
“After the thing with the children they're not that close and I figured someone closer to her own age might be more appropriate.”  
“Fair enough. What do you have planned?”  
“Just dinner with a view. I want her to feel comfortable. Oh and it's a surprise, I'm gonna call and ask her later.”  
“She should be with Naomi in our quarters after my shift so I'll see what we can find.”  
“Thanks Sam.”

B’Elanna’s next stop was the mess hall. She planned to sort out the rumour mill and Nelix was a useful conduit.  
“Morning Nelix”  
“Lieutenant! What can I get you?”  
“A quick chat if you're not busy.”  
“The breakfast rush is over so I'm free for now. Shall we take a seat?”  
“Sure, no doubt you've heard the rumours that are doing the rounds about me and I know you were here when Tom was spouting off. I couldn't care less about what was said about me but I don't want Tom twisting this to hurt Seven. I want the truth to be out there.” The Engineer gave all the details to the friendly cook. “I also want it known that the comments about Seven need to stop or I will deal with the offenders.”  
“Don't worry lots of people chat with me in here and I'll set them straight. I hope you and Seven are very happy together.”  
“Thanks Nelix”

The half-Klingon decided it was time to let her bond mate know about their plans for the evening before she spoke to the last person.   
“Torres to Seven”  
“Seven here. What can I help you with Bella?”  
“You can join me for dinner on the holodeck this evening.”  
“Would this be considered a date?”  
“Yes I think it's about time we did something nice as a couple. I ask Sam to give you a hand picking out something to wear. I'll pick you up from her quarters at 19:00”  
“I will be ready. I look forward to seeing what you have planned.”  
“Bye Niki”

“Torres to Janeway”  
“Janeway here, what can I do for you B’Elanna?”  
“Do you have time to see me Captain?”  
“I'm just working in the ready room. Come up”  
B’Elanna made her way to the ready room and sat on the couch as indicated by the Captain. Not one to engage in idle chat she got straight to the point.   
“You are concerned I'm rushing things with Seven. When I left you to speak with her I thought she'd tell me to get lost. I just hoped she'd let me be in her life in some way but she was open to me. Tom ranting didn't even scare her off. I let her set the pace and she sought me out. I just want to make her happy. That being said I'm sure we'll have taken the Oath before long.”  
“I'm sorry if my chat with Seven came across as interference but I wanted to see for myself that she was committed to this and she is I could tell as she started to talk about you. I hear from Chakotay that you move into your quarters tomorrow.”  
“Yes, we're going on a date to the holodeck tonight then moving tomorrow. I haven't looked at the specs yet but I'm hoping they'll work as family quarters.”  
“Family quarters?” The Captain asked shocked.   
“Not straight away but yes. Seven wants children so once the time is right we’ll go see the Doc to get me knocked up.”  
“You've got everything figured out.”  
“We decided we wanted to be together as young children, we've waited for over twenty years to be together and both been through hell to get here. I think we deserve to get what we want now. I know you offered to perform a wedding ceremony for us but that might be the one thing we wait on. I don't really want to be part of the first two weddings onboard!”  
“Yes I can see that's a little unusual. I hope you and Seven are very happy together.”  
“Thanks Captain, now I need to go get ready.”

B’Elanna returned to her temporary quarters to replicate a new outfit for her date then as she had some time before she had to get ready she decided to write to whatever family she had left in the Alpha quadrant to let them know her good news. She wasn't sure if her mother was still alive but she had aunts and cousins who she knew would be happy for her. Letter written the half-Klingon spent plenty of time getting ready for her first date with the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update this but life went to a place where writing wasn't on the agenda particularly continuing ongoing stories.   
> Just a quick chapter which moves the timeline on a bit, next time a date and our ladies prepare to move in together.   
> I hope to have this finished by Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10

B’Elanna considered wearing a dress for their date but decided she'd rather feel comfortable so smart black trousers with a deep purple shirt composed her outfit. She'd agreed to meet Seven at the Wildman quarters so headed there to pick her up. When she rang the chime Sam called her in but Seven wasn't in the room.   
“Seven's in the bathroom, she's a bit nervous about what she's chosen to wear. I think various suggestions of the Doctor’s have knocked her confidence.”  
“It doesn't matter what she wears she always be beautiful to me.”  
“You've got it bad Torres.”  
“Yep not gonna deny it. Soch come out it's time to go.” Seven stepped out of the bathroom and looked nervously down at herself. B’Elanna just smiled she was wearing almost a mirror image of herself but with a silver blouse. “Sweetheart you look beautiful, why were you nervous?”  
“The Doctor explained dating etiquette to me and stated I was supposed to ‘dress up’ but I am more comfortable in this.”  
“The Doctor has a lot to answer for. You are dressed up but it wouldn't matter to me anyway I just want you to be yourself.” A shy smile was Seven’s only response. “We need to go. Thanks for your help Sam.”

Both ladies were surprised to see Tom Paris waiting outside the holodeck dressed as Captain Proton. He glared as he saw them approaching.   
“Oi Helmrat! I know you've got used to playing in this slot but it doesn't belong to you, so scram.”  
“I can't believe you. First you walk out on me and now you're taking my holodeck time from me.”  
“Get it into your head. This time does not belong to you. Now please go. I'm trying to give you some leeway because of the circumstances but you're testing my patience.”  
“I'll leave you alone to play with your new toy but we both know it won't last. She can't give you what I can and we both know how much you enjoyed that. I don't care how good she licks you’ll always miss a big part of me.” The half-Klingon growled and launched herself at Voyager’s pilot, grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head into the bulkhead.   
“I'd snap your neck right now but I'm on a date with the love of my life and I don't want to waste time explaining why you're in sickbay.” No one present realised the holodeck door had opened and another gravelly voice cut off the Engineer.   
“That won't be necessary Lieutenant. I heard the entire exchange. Go and enjoy your date. I'm going to have a little chat with Mister Paris.” The Captain’s force nine glare was fixed on the unfortunate helmsman. “Follow me to the ready room. Those remarks were uncalled for and not something I'd expect from a member of the Senior Staff.” Tom’s excuses could be heard as they moved through the corridors.   
“I'm sorry you had to witness that. The way he's dealing with this really makes me wonder what I ever saw in him.”  
“He is a child and I do not want to think about him anymore. Tonight is about us.”  
“You’re right let's get started.”

B’Elanna loaded her program and they stepped into the holodeck. They were standing on a cliff, on a peninsula, looking down into a bay. On the end of the peninsula was a stone built pub with a terrace overlooking the rugged coastline. It was a beautifully calm evening at sunset, a slight breeze was blowing and waves were breaking onto the granite below them. They wandered down the lush grassy path towards the pub and were seated on the terrace overlooking the sea. The only holodeck character was a waiter who brought them drinks and left to return later with the food.   
“I love watching the water. It's so peaceful and you can lose yourself in the motion of the waves. I came here for real once when I was on earth. It calmed me in a way not much could at that time. I come here when I need to think and just sit here. I've never been here with anyone else it was always my personal place”  
“It's lovely. Thank you for sharing this with me.” The waiter brought out a delicate fish dish and for a while the ladies were quiet and enjoyed their food. Dessert was a rich sticky toffee pudding served with a clotted cream ice cream, which they shared. Seven only managed a few bites but she enjoyed the sweet taste. After dinner they walked back to the top of the cliff and sat on a bench watching the remains of the sun sinking below the sea.   
“Oh Niki I'm so glad I found you again. You make me complete. I love you, you do know that don't you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you before but I'm going to spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you.”  
“I love you too Bella, I always have. I will not hold the past against you. All you need to do is love me.”  
“I can do that.” 

B’Elanna leaned over and kissed her bond mate. While it started slow, sweet and sensual soon that wasn't enough for them both. The half-Klingon stood and led the ex-Borg onto the grass bank behind them. She encouraged the blonde to lay down then straddled her thigh and entwined their legs. They resumed their kisses and they became more and more passionate, B’Elanna ground down into Seven and her bond mate massaged her prominent spinal ridges with intent. A growl started deep in the Engineer’s chest and wouldn't stop. Unable to hold back B’Elanna came, moaning into Seven’s mouth. The blonde rolled them onto their sides and separated them slightly. They were both a panting mess. B’Elanna looked at Seven then made a move to release the tension evident in blue eyes.   
“No Bella, not yet, soon. Besides it is almost time for us to leave.” They quickly queried the computer and found out they only had ten minutes left. B’Elanna felt somewhat embarrassed as she had again lost control because of the beautiful blonde. They made themselves look presentable for the short walk through the ship. 

They stopped briefly at their temporary quarters for a shower and a change of clothes before B’Elanna walked Seven to Cargo Bay 2. They'd decided Seven would regenerate tonight so she could spend the first few nights with B’Elanna in their new quarters.   
“I wish I didn't have to leave you here tonight. I don't know how I'm gonna sleep without you. As soon as we have some spare time we're gonna work out a way for you to regenerate in our quarters. Seal the bay once I leave you deserve your privacy. If anyone complains they can take it up with me.”  
“I wish I could be with you but I will always have to regenerate. I'm sorry this is now a part of your life as well.”  
“Hey it doesn't matter we just need to get creative to find a way to lessen the impact of it on your life. If I hadn't been such a bitch we'd have sorted this years ago. Join me in bed when you're finished.”  
“Go get some sleep and I will be there when you wake up. Sweet dreams B’Elanna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helmrat bashing and romance this time. 
> 
> The location of their date exists and is on the Cornish coast in England. I love just sitting watching the waves crash over the rocks. 
> 
> Next time our ladies finally move in together officially


	11. Chapter 11

B’Elanna had woken when her alarm had gone off. She was once again resting on an ample chest, Seven had joined her a few hours earlier. As much as she would've liked to spend more time in that position, their new quarters would be ready at the start of alpha shift. Moving would be a relatively simple affair. Seven had virtually no personal items and all of B’Elanna’s stuff had been packed up by a helpful Harry Kim. A team from gamma shift had brought everything to the new quarters. After a quick change and breakfast the ladies made their way to deck 9. 

“So here we are. OUR new quarters. The true start to our new life together.”  
“Yes Bella our new space, where we can do what we please.”

B’Elanna was torn. Her Klingon half wanted them to take the Oath and spend the rest of their last day off ravishing the blonde in their new bed. If she was honest with herself her human half wanted the same thing but she was determined not to rush her bond mate. She was slightly concerned with the fact that she seemed to lose all control every time they got passionate. The Engineer gently kissed the ex-Borg but before it could escalate Seven pulled back. 

“I want us to start our lives together as one. I am ready to take the Oath.”  
“Niki, if we take the Oath, if I taste your blood. I won't be able to hold back. My heritage will want us to seal our bond by making love. If you're not ready to make that step, we need to wait and I'm willing to wait as long as you need. We don't need to do this straight away.”  
“Bella I know you are being considerate of my unique situation but I am more than ready to make love with you. I have wanted you for a long time and now you are mine I want to be with you in every way possible.” B’Elanna’s doubts passed. They were both adults and both wanted to be joined, so why had she resisted. As she stood to her full height in front of her bond mate (grateful Seven had chosen not to wear her heels) B’Elanna spoke the words that started the marriage ritual.   
“jIH dok!” The proud half-Klingon bit the ex-Borg on her cheek.   
“Maj dok!” Seven returned the bite.   
“Tlinghan jIH!” 

The ladies kissed to seal their bond and as B’Elanna tasted their blood mixed on her tongue her arousal spiked. The kiss soon grew heated and the Engineer paused to lead her blonde beauty to their bed. She was determined to do this properly. Seven had never done anything like this before and she wanted to make the experience memorable for all the right reasons. This was all about her new wife's pleasure, her own was secondary.

The half-Klingon first held her wife close for a moment before she took a step back and nervous fingers fumbled with the buttons on the blouse she was dying to rip off the blonde’s body. As she slipped the blouse off her wife's shoulders, shy hands began playing with the hem of her own t-shirt. She encouraged her wife to begin undressing her as well as she got her first look at her wife's spectacular breasts contained in just a bra. Freed from her top B’Elanna slipped Seven’s trousers down her legs and quickly removed her own leaving both ladies in just their underwear. She laid Seven down on the bed, straddled her and kissed her passionately. 

“Soch, be’nal, look at me...there’s no right or wrong in making love. It’s all about doing what feels good. If I do anything you don't like, tell me and we'll try something else. I love you.”  
Without waiting for a response B’Elanna kissed her again and this time brought her hands into play, massaged the blonde’s breasts and felt her nipples harden through her bra. That barrier was soon removed as she focused all her attention on the firm globes in front of her, breathy moans encouraged her to continue exploring with her hands and mouth. One hand moved slowly lower and caressed firm abs, over a flat stomach and cupped her wife through her soaked panties. B’Elanna raised her head to look at Seven's face as she started to rub circles on her clit. Seven moaned and gasped as she grew ever closer to the edge. A slight increase in speed had her experiencing true pleasure for the first time and she climaxed, moaning out her wife's name. 

As Seven came down from her first orgasm, B’Elanna moved down her body removing her wife's panties as she went. The half-Klingon placed feather light kisses on the ex-Borg’s inner thighs, moving ever closer to the place she wanted to focus on. B’Elanna parted Seven’s folds and licked at her still sensitive clit and caused her wife to arc up off the bed. The Engineer took her time and at a leisurely pace explored every minute detail of her new wife, she lost count of how many times she brought her over the edge. Eventually her own arousal needed to be sated and she kissed her wife while bringing her mesh covered hand closer to where she needed it. Whether Seven had researched how to please her wife or through natural instinct she proved a fast learner and soon had B’Elanna roaring in pleasure. 

Many hours after they had gained entrance to their new quarters B’Elanna was laid on Seven’s chest exhausted but happy. For the first time in her life she felt complete. She couldn't wait to live her life with her wife by her side but for now she needed a little rest before she could enjoy her wife once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just a little epilogue chapter of this to go and I'll try to get it up in a few days.


	12. Chapter 12

Captain Kathryn Janeway was once again working her way through the stack of mail sent in the latest transmission looking for something unusual to relieve the monotony when she found one from the Klingons. After what happened last time she held her breath as she read their response to the official notification of B’Elanna and Seven’s bond. Luckily this one just expressed their pride at seeing a long held bond completed.

Across the ship B’Elanna had also received mail from the Klingons. Sat in her favourite place of her wife’s lap, the Engineer was trying to get up the courage to read it. A gentle kiss from Seven gave her all the confidence she needed.

_B’Elanna_

_We were so happy to hear from you my child. We are overjoyed that you are doing so well and have found your bondmate when we all thought she was lost to us. We all hope that you make it home and when you do we will be there to welcome you and your Ben’al._   
_Please keep us up to date with your lives. I enclose two more letters, one from your aunt which brings you up to date with everything that has happened here and one from you SoS, she hopes you will gives her another chance._

_Your beloved Grandmother_

“Seven, I was wrong my SoS is still alive and she’s written to me.”  
“What does she say?”  
“I haven’t read it yet. I haven’t heard from her since I left for the academy. I gave her such a hard time when I was growing up.”  
“Now is not the time to overthink it, read what she has to say.”

_B’Elanna_

_I was overjoyed when I heard you had contacted the family. We were told some time ago that you were in the Delta quadrant. I can’t believe you and Annika are together again. To witness your bond at such a young age was amazing and when we lost her you were devastated. I didn’t know how to deal with that and you pulled away from me. I never blamed you but I didn’t know how to help you heal. I am so glad you are now complete again. I’m sorry for our rift._   
_I hope you will keep in touch but if you choose not to I understand but I would like to get to know my daughter and her wife. Knowing how passionate you are and how much love you have to give, I expect to see an increase in your family sooner rather than later._

_All my love_

_SoS_

“My SoS wants to get know both of us and she’s sorry for her part in our disagreement. She also thinks we’ll have kids in the near future.”  
“We already discussed starting a family. I would like us to spend some time together just us first but nine months should be enough.”  
“Soch… do you want us to have a baby now?”  
“You have opened my heart to so much love. I am ready to share it with our child.”  
“I guess we’re going to see the Doc in the morning.”  
“I wish it was possible for me to ‘knock you up’ without help.”  
“Given how insatiable you’ve become, if it was at all possible I’d already be pregnant. Do you want to go try again?”  
“That should never even be a question Ben’al. I always want you. The question should have been, are we going to make it to the bedroom this time.”


End file.
